<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Extraordinary by DarkGlowingLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842209">Something Extraordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight'>DarkGlowingLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asriel being Asriel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Little Lyra is the cutest thing ever, M/M, Marisa and Asriel will argue until they die, Marisa raised Lyra, Troubled parents, We need more fluff so here it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel spend the last five years in a research facility in Svalbard trying to finally achieve his breakthrough but the lack of funding forces him to go back to London, where he left his ex-fiancé and daughter behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Asriel &amp; Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua &amp; Marisa Coulter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Something Extraordinary</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hi girls! This is my first HDM fanfiction. I just fell in love with Marisa Coulter! She is such complex character! I find her and Asriel’s relationship is so fascinating! Also, the scene of her and Lee oh my gosh my emotions! :’( We need the trailer for 2x05.    </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a Modern au, no Dæmons everything happens in our world and Marisa never got married to Edward.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you like this fic leave me a comment! Encouragement inspire me to write faster ^^ &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alert: Discussions of abortion, past childhood abuse, self-harm, homophobic religious people. Nothing to descriptive but beware :D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Synopsis: <em>Asriel spend the last five years in a research facility in Svalbard trying to finally achieve his breakthrough but the lack of funding forces him to go back to London, where he left his ex-fiancé and daughter behind. </em></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Intertwined Memories</strong>
</p><p>If you told Marisa ten years ago, she would be a single mother of a very energetic child she would have laughed not believing it. Since she was a child her parents forced both her and her twin brother Marcel, to be <em>perfect</em> and if they didn’t reach that level of perfection their parents asked for, they got punished because of it.</p><p><em>Perfection</em> is how most people would describe Marisa Delamare, she was a child prodigy, she enrolled in oxford when she was only thirteen years old and managed to finish her PhD in astrophysics when she was only eighteen. At the age of twenty she already published her first book about how dark matter could be the key to solve most of astronomy’s biggest mysteries.</p><p>Both her career and sentimental love live seemed to be at its highest peak when she entangled herself with a fellow researcher. She was achieving what she always wished, recognition for her brilliant mind.</p><p>However, things turned sour when she was twenty-one, she found out she was pregnant. Marisa saw the child as an <em>inconvenience</em> but her fiancé at the time convinced her to have the baby. <em>Claiming</em> they could focus on their careers while raising the little baby together. The brunette was young and completely in love with the man therefore, she listened to him. Unfortunately for her, when their child was born, he vanished without even saying goodbye.</p><p>Motherhood wasn’t easy at the beginning, she despised being pregnant. The morning sickness, gaining so much weight and those twenty-six hours of painful labour… it was torture for her, but the moment the young mother held her child for the first time she instantly fell in love with her. It was the purest form of love Marisa’s ever experienced in her entire life.</p><p>Although, it was extremely hard fully focus on her work while raising a little girl Marisa love it. Since her daughter, <em>Lyra</em>, was a baby she travelled with her everywhere she went, because she refused to let her mother watch her only daughter after the way Martha used to treat her and her twin.</p><p>Now Lyra was five years old and Marisa couldn’t be prouder of her. Her brown eyed child was incredibly smart which was not surprising knowing who her parents were. The little brunette was as sweet as a child could be which was shocking for Marisa because she never knew how to reciprocity love in a healthy way<em>, until Lyra.</em></p><p>Today was a busy day, there was a very important event in Oxford’s University Museum of Natural History where many scientists and investors were invited to discuss future projects. Her main objective was to get enough founding for her project, she was far too close to let it go now.</p><p>The moment she opened her icy blue eyes the first thing Marisa saw was her five-year-old daughter curled up against her, her little head resting against her chest while she held her favourite plushie. The plushie in question was of an armoured polar bear, Marisa bought it for her three years ago when they were visiting Norway and since then it became Lyra’s instant favourite.</p><p>Her most treasured memories were moments like this, when she didn’t have to focus on work or keep appearances as she always had to do. All that mattered in that instant was how innocent and pure her child looked, her little chest rose up and down as she softly breathed. Without thinking for a second Marisa moved one of her daughter’s curls from her face softly caressing her child’s cheek.</p><p>“Good morning mommy.” Lyra’s big brown eyes stared directly into her icy blue ones.</p><p>“Good morning darling,” The woman smiled. “Are you ready for today?”</p><p>The young mother started to laugh when her daughter started nodding her little head energetically. “Yes! We’ll go to the museum. Will we see more dinosaurs today? We can go to see my constellation! I want to look through the telescope mommy. Will Roger be there?” Lyra let go of her armoured bear plushie and wrapped her little arms around her mother’s neck.</p><p>“Yes, we can do all of that but remember darling-“</p><p>“Mommy has to work for a little while- I know!” The bright child smiled at her mother.</p><p>“In case you didn’t know,” She paused for one second making sure her child was listening to her. “you can’t run away from me or your uncle. We both know how much you like to run around and climb around but not this time, there’s too many people and you can get lost.” Marisa replied. She knew how sneaky her child could be and more than once she had to chase after her daughter but this time the brunette had to make sure that Lyra behaved properly.</p><p>“But mommy uncle Marcel is always boring, he is only fun when uncle Edward is with him.” The child pouted and just snuggled with her mother for a few more minutes before Marisa told her it was time to eat breakfast. Both mother and daughter stood up and walked towards their balcony so they could have breakfast outside.</p><p>The first thing the child noticed was her uncle was already waiting for them reading a newspaper while occasionally drinking tea. The elegant man didn’t even stare at the child or at his twin when he talked to them. “Good morning sister, I take it last night you went to your mother’s bedroom <em>again</em>.”</p><p>“There was a storm- and I had to make sure mommy was alright.” The child stuck out her tongue at her uncle who only smirked in return.</p><p>“Are you sure it wasn’t because it was <em>you</em> the one who was afraid?” Marcel poked her niece trying to upset her.</p><p>“Marcel eat your breakfast and leave her alone.” His twin scolded him as if he was a child.</p><p>“We were just joking, right Lyra?”</p><p>“Your jokes are never funny uncle. Is this why you don’t have a girlfriend?” The hazelnut haired girl innocently asking not understanding why both adults started to laugh.</p><p>“Dearest niece there will never be a woman whom I will make my girlfriend.”</p><p>“But why not? Roger’s mom, Mary, she is single! If you become her boyfriend, I would see him everyday! We could live together.” The little child schemed.</p><p>“Lyra <em>darling</em>, you can’t ask people why they don’t have a girlfriend.” Marisa softly scolded her.</p><p>“Okay. Uncle where’s Pan? I left him sleeping in my room but then when I went with mommy, I left him alone.” Her sweet shy voice asked about her pet, her white ferret.</p><p>“He’s still sleeping. Remember ferrets sleep for almost eighteen hours a day.” He explained.</p><p>“Eat your breakfast before it turns cold.” Her mother interrupted their conversation.</p><p>Ten minutes later the three Delamare family members finished their meals. Marcel went back to his room to get changed meanwhile Marisa prepared a bath for her daughter. Once the bath was full of bubbles and the water was warm enough Lyra had her bath while her mother washed her hair. After Lyra was done the young woman wrapped one of her soft towels around her daughter while she dried her hair.</p><p>“Are you ready to wear a dress for one day darling?”</p><p>“Yes! But later when we come home, I can take it off right?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course. Just don’t mess up the dress while we’re in the museum. <em>Do not run around without me or your uncle.”</em></p><p>“Yes mommy.” The child agreed.</p><p>“There all clean, now it’s time to dress this little princess up-“</p><p>“<em>Explorer</em> not a princess. I am an explorer like you mommy.” Lyra smiled at her mother who kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Of course, you are, my <em>extraordinary</em> little explorer.” Marisa lovingly replied.</p><p>Once Lyra was done, she sent her daughter with her twin brother so Marisa could shower and get ready for the event. Almost two hours later she was done, she wore a beautiful backless green emerald dress which had many golden details on the front part of it and her hair was perfectly combed in place.</p><p>“Mommy you look like a princess!” Lyra gasped.</p><p>“Do you really think so?” She was well aware she looked stunning, one of the things she first learned that the first impression was the most important, and today as always, she was <em>dressed to</em> <em>kill</em>.</p><p>“I think she looks more like a queen.” Edward said coming out of the elevator.</p><p>“Hi Edward!” Lyra waved her little hand.</p><p>“Hello little princess you look so beautiful your mother is right, blue is really your colour.” The blonde-haired man smiled at the child before he kissed Marisa’s cheek.</p><p>They chatted for a little while before the four of them went to the elevator on their way to the museum. Once they were in the limousine, she asked her daughter who was just moving her legs up and down. “Are you ready Lyra?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>
  <strong>Oxford’s University Museum of Natural History:</strong>
</p><p>The museum was crowded with people, most of them were investors wanting to fund multiple projects made by incredible scientists. The main event was hold in the Earth hall of the museum. It was Lyra’s favourite part of the museum because aside from the fossils and Greek gods’ statues, the walls were painted with the solar system and the map of all the constellations of the universe.</p><p>Seeing so many people talking to her mother made her feel <em>uneasy</em>. Lyra waited for her mother to finally stop talking to her new colleges, she really wanted to look for her constellation of the huge wall. The young girl did not let her mother’s hand go until the little hazelnut haired saw her best friend Roger with his mother Mary Malone who worked with her mother most of the time.</p><p>Lyra shook her mother’s arm interrupting the adult. “Mommy, Roger is there! Can I go with him? Please!”</p><p>The young mother smiled at her close friend and co-worker. “You can go and say hi to Roger but do not run away.” The twenty-seven-year-old ordered.</p><p> “No mommy!” The young girl agreed but less than a second later the child ran across the room wrapping her arms around her only friend.</p><p>“Marcel watch her.” She whispered to her brother as she turned her attention to her previous conversation.</p><p>The youngest twin followed her niece watching her like a hawk. He was well aware if she came back with a scratch or her dress ruined Marisa would come for his head. For now, Lyra and Roger were just talking about childish dreams they both had. The little boy kept saying he had to look for his father so he would come back home and Lyra wanted to go to Norway because she wanted to see the Northern lights and Polar bears.</p><p>“You look incredibly handsome when you worry so much.” His lover interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>Marcel silenced his lover there were far too many people in the room therefore they had to hide their secret relationship. He came from a very religious environment their parents always forced them to act as the perfect church kids. Both twins were taught from a very young age that a man had to marry a woman. What his mother wasn’t aware of was that he was in fact homosexual. He liked men but he had to keep it a secret because his lover was going to become a senator soon and the church funded most of his campaign. Marisa was the only person aside from his lover who knew the truth. As hard to please as his sister was, she was his biggest support since they were children.</p><p>“Edward not here.” He forced a smile but accepted the glass of champagne the blonde haired was offering.</p><p>“I ran away from your sister even if it’s just for five minutes. Acting as if I was dating her can get a little exhausting and keep in mind, she is one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.” Edward laughed. He was the one who came with the whole fake dating idea. The young politician met both twins when Lyra was two years old and he almost instantly fell in love with Marcel. The blonde tried to deny his feelings for another man, he tried to <em>fight</em> it with all his will but at the end he surrendered to his feelings. They kept their relationship a secret but he asked Marisa if she could act as if she was his long-term girlfriend just to make sure no one would suspect a thing. Marisa agreed because having a Coulter as her ally it surely came handy most of the time besides she loved her brother and she agreed. Three years later, he and Marisa were one of the most loved couples in their community. Everyone seemed to buy the same story of how one of the most brilliant astronomist and a young politician fell in love. He absolutely adored and loved Marisa but for obvious reasons neither of them would ever be romantically involved with each other.</p><p>“She is in her natural habitat Edward. Marisa can manipulate her way to wrap everyone around her little finger.”</p><p>“I am ever so grateful she isn’t my enemy.” The thirty-year-old winked his eye. To nearby people it would seem as a playful conversation between friends.</p><p>“Don’t be a fool, if you hurt her, she’ll come after you and everything you love.” Marcel replied knowing his sister.</p><p>“Where’s Lyra?” His long-term boyfriend asked.</p><p>The black-haired man’s eyes widened become paler by the second. “Bloody hell. She was just right there a second ago. We need to find her now.”</p><p>“I’ll distract Marisa as much as I can. Find your niece before she kills us both.” Edward nodded one last time and went back to the gorgeous woman while Marcel started looking for the young sneaky child.</p><p>Lyra and Roger hid from her uncle running away to the other part of the museum where the mammals collection was exposed. Both children were astonished seeing how big most animals were. After some debating, they thought it would be a good idea playing hide and seek in the museum even though she promised her mother she wouldn’t run away.</p><p><em>But mommy won’t find out</em>. The young child thought not wanting to get grounded.</p><p>The young boy started the countdown while his best friend stared around the room trying to find the perfect hiding spot. She had no idea where to go, the room was mostly empty because most of the people in the museum were in the Earth hall. She thought Roger might find her when she saw the perfect spot she was looking for. The display case of a few fossils.</p><p>The young child climbed as best as she could and managed to stand on top of the glass. Lyra laughed seeing Roger leaving the room looking for her but her smile quickly vanished when she realized there was no way down. She was afraid of falling and hurting herself but the child refused to shout for help because she promised her mother, she would be good this time. Five minutes later the young child was hugging her knees waiting to see if she could see her uncle nearby but instead, she saw a dark-haired man. He was dressed in a black suit mumbling to himself, he seemed completely uninterested about today’s event. He looked as bored as she was when she had to wait for her mother to stop talking to her colleges. She needed to draw his attention before he left.</p><p>Lyra untied her blue left shoe and without thinking twice she threw it at the mysterious man. The five-year-old laughed when she saw the man choking on his drink while he turned around to see who hit him in the head with a child’s shoe.</p><p>Asriel raised his left eyebrow seeing the child on top of the display case. “Care to tell me why you threw a shoe at me?”</p><p>“I- I need your help.” Lyra shyly replied.</p><p>“Too bad I won’t help you.” The thirty-two-year-old smiled at the child.</p><p>“But you can’t leave me here! My mom will be angry.” The small girl pouted.</p><p>“Next time, don’t climb if you can’t get down little monkey.” The deep blue-eyed man rolled his eyes when he saw the five-year old’s eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Why are you so mean to me?” Her sweet voice <em>almost</em> made him feel guilty for not wanting to help her.</p><p>“You just threw a shoe at me.” He complained.</p><p>“I had to make you look at me!” She recriminated her eyes completely dry.</p><p>“Then just ask my name you little brat.” Asriel snapped angering the child.</p><p>Without even thinking Lyra threw her remaining shoe at him, he just made her mad. He was supposed to help her before her mother came looking for her. All he had to do was to put her down on the floor but instead the man only made fun of the child. This time however Asriel evaded that shoe. He smirked at the child turned around and simply walked away.</p><p>“Wait! You can’t leave me! Just put me down I’m scared.” Lyra cried pausing for a moment before whispering. “Please-“ The attractive explorer groaned annoyed, he’s never met such an outspoken kid.</p><p>“Asriel.”</p><p>Lyra stared at the strange man not knowing what he meant with that.</p><p>“My name is Asriel, Asriel Belacqua.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Asriel.” The child politely replied just as her mother taught her. “Can you put me down please?”</p><p>“Where are your parents?” He couldn’t help but ask. Asriel wouldn’t be surprised if the child ran away from the party. If it wasn’t because he needed more resources he wouldn’t have come back to London.</p><p>“Mommy is talking to her scientists friends.” She quickly replied raising her little arms pointing at him so he could help her get down.</p><p>Asriel noticed how the little monkey evaded to mention her father but that was no interest of his. He walked closer to the glass and raised both arms picking Lyra up. The child wrapped her arms around his neck just to hold on onto something because if she tore her dress apart her mother would never let her go outside. The explorer put the child down the floor and then he finally turned back to leave while the curly haired girl laced her shoes as fast as she could.</p><p>“Bye bye Asriel!” Lyra waved her little hand at him but he didn’t even have the decency to turn around.</p><p><em>Rude</em>. Lyra thought.</p><p>“LYRA!” The child paled when she heard her mother’s worried voice. She knew there was no way of evading it, her mother was going to ground her. Lyra didn’t even notice Asriel stopped on his tracks turning around once again.</p><p>Marisa scanned the now empty room looking for her child. Saying she was furious was an <em>understatement</em>, the young prodigy was well aware that her child had too much energy but that wasn’t an excuse for what she did, running away around the museum not seeing the dangers of the world. If something happened to her daughter, she knows she would end up doing the same thing she tried when she was thirteen and found her father’s dead body on his office<em>. End it all,</em> but not before she found whoever dared to take her sweet child away and then she would destroy all they loved before making sure no one could recognize their bodies.</p><p>Fortunately for her, Lyra was in the middle of the room walking towards her, awfully slowly because she was well aware her mother wasn’t going to let her go anywhere for the next few weeks. When their eyes met the child could see the relief washing over her mother’s face. Marisa kneeled to be on her daughter’s level and simply wrapped her arms around the child.</p><p>“You promised me.” Her mother’s angry tone made the child feel guilty.</p><p>“I’m sorry mommy- Roger and I were playing hide and seek when I climbed on top of the exhibit. But I was scared because I just couldn’t go down but then there was this man.” Lyra paused staring at her mother’s eyes. “I didn’t like him much; he was so rude. He kept calling me little monkey, he was mean but I just cried and he put me down.”</p><p>“Lyra darling, I know you have a very bright mind but don’t lie to me. <em>You know I don’t like it when you lie. </em>Everyone was in the Earth hall, remember?” Marisa studied her child’s reaction as she expected her five-year-old was angry.</p><p>“I am not lying! He even told me his name!” Lyra groaned.</p><p>“Oh really? What is his name?” Marisa raised her eyebrow waiting for her daughter’s response.</p><p>“Asriel!”</p><p>“It’s been a while hasn’t it Marisa?” Her ex-fiancé said for the first time in five long years.</p><p>“Clearly not enough.” She gave him her best fake smile.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know my mommy Asriel?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Something Extraordinary</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hi girls! This is my first HDM fanfiction. I just fell in love with Marisa Coulter! She is such complex character! I find her and Asriel’s relationship is so fascinating! Also, the scene of her and Lee oh my gosh my emotions! :’( Loved that Marisa pulled an Alice Morgan in 2x06 LOL. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a Modern au, no Dæmons everything happens in our world and Marisa never got married to Edward.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you like this fic leave me a comment! Encouragement inspire me to write faster ^^ &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alert: Discussions of abortion, past childhood abuse, self-harm, homophobic religious people. Nothing to descriptive but beware :D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Merry Christmas and thank you so much for reading this story!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Synopsis: <em>Asriel spend the last five years in a research facility in Svalbard trying to finally achieve his breakthrough but the lack of funding forces him to go back to London, where he left his ex-fiancé and daughter behind. </em></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Shards Of The Past I</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know my mommy Asriel?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes <em>darling</em>, he was just a fellow researcher I have met when I was younger.” The beautiful curly haired woman replied. She tried to brush of the situation, Marisa knew her child more than Lyra knew herself, she’ll forget Asriel the moment they leave the museum.</p><p>“We actually met when your mother was just a <em>little monkey</em> like you.” Asriel looked at his daughter who stared back angrily for a second he thought she might attack him but she just stood there holding her mother’s soft hand.</p><p>“My mommy isn’t a monkey.” The five-year-old angrily replied.</p><p>“Are you sure about that little monkey?” The eldest explorer laughed for the first time when he saw his child frowning, she looked as if she was going to snap at any given minute.</p><p>“Why are you back Asriel?” His ex-fiancé coldly asked.</p><p>“Oh no.” Lyra whispered making both adults stare at their daughter. “Mommy is mad at you, she’ll ground you just like she will ground me when we arrive home.”</p><p>“Lyra my darling what have I told you multiple times?” As exhausting as it was trying to reason with her child the young mother knew she could not scream at her little child. Her mother used to constantly scream at them or use violence as a way to force her children to act the exact way the woman demanded. Since then, the brilliant astronomist swore her child would never have to experience the fear both Marcel and her had to suffer.</p><p>“Not run away or climb-“</p><p>“And what did you do?”</p><p>“I ran away.” The child looked down once again but not before pointing at Asriel. “Mommy it was all his fault! I told him to put me down but he didn’t want! That is why you caught me!”</p><p>Asriel smirked at the child, he couldn’t believe how such a small little thing could try to turn everything to her favor but he knew Marisa better than he knew the palm of his hand. Lyra might look like him but she was just like her mother.</p><p>“It’s like seeing you when you were a child.” He replied not entirely astonished.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>April 23th, 2000:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Asriel understood from a young age he was different from other children. His mother used to say to him he was perfect the way he was because god made no mistakes. However, the young twelve-year-old refused to believe there was some omnipresent entity who decided the fate of the entire universe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someday, he would prove it to everyone but until then he had to go through church at least twice a week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light brown haired child was dressing himself. He wore an elegant black suit a white shirt and a teal blue tie. The young genius hated wearing suits for the simple reason of how uncomfortable they were. Unfortunately, for the sky eyed pre teenager, he had no choice. His grandfather was throwing a huge event in commemoration of fallen soldiers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Asriel sweetheart, are you ready?” His mother knocked on his bedroom door which was strange because normally she sent one of their many butlers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, mother-“ The young boy politely replied. “You may come in.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Less than a second later Abigail entered the room. His mother was wearing a very elegant flower dress, her signature diamond ring and her make up perfect in place. Asriel smiled at his mother when she ruffled his dark locks with her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You look so handsome my little darling-“ The blonde haired woman smiled staring at her son’s beautiful face. Her favorite thing about her son aside from his beautiful eyes were those freckles he had all over his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, mother, and so do you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aren’t you a charming young man.” She paused. Asriel knew what was coming, his mother would repeat to him not to make any sort of scene in front of everyone in the party since many powerful families would come in a matter of hours. “Please behave,” The woman begged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young boy started at his mother in disbelief. The last time he snapped was because Judith set him up. Asriel and his sister didn’t have the healthiest relationship by any means. Judith always thought he was freak and a geek while Asriel thought she was just a fool. That time however Judith went too far burning his notebook. He kept everything on that notebook, his formulas, his hopes and his dreams were written in it and his sister knew, but still threw it into the fireplace right in his face. Although he had his revenge when Judith stayed at her friend’s home Asriel sneaked in her room holding a cutter and proceeded to destroy all her clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Judith started it all mother! Everyone knew how important my notebook was! She burned in my face mother!” His angry voice threw her mother off guard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Asriel darling she was grounded, she apologized.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She was faking it! She didn’t feel bad. Benjamin is right she’s possessed by a demon-“The handsome child stopped talking when his mother lifted his chin to make him stare into her eyes that were a mirror of his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Asriel Belacqua do not blasphemy in this house, your sister was punished accordingly I told your father you were not responsible of the whole mess you made in your sister’s room. Your sister might be complicated but don’t you dare to insinuate she is the devil. Do you understand me?” Her melodic voice turned cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re on her side mother? You also think I’m strange? Do you wish you had a different son?” Asriel deflected the question and internally smirked when he saw his mother’s gaze soften.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Asriel darling of course not.” She wrapped her arms around her son. “Sometimes I cannot fully understand you my little angel and it can get frustrating because I want to be the person whom you talk to when you need it. Your mind is gold Asriel, people will try to drag you down but you are above all of that. God made you this way because are destined to make something extraordinary. My darling son the only ones who must change are ones who try make you feel bad. Now stop with the frowning and let’s go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you mother.” He smiled sweetly, Asriel very rarely expressed how he felt but everytime he told her he loved her she knew he was being sincere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can bring your notebook with you.” She winked at him. “But-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Try to talk with other children. Yes, I got it mother.” He smirked walking until he reached his messy desktop because he had multiple astronomy books all over the table and picked up his notebook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four hours later the entrance was crowded with people, mostly retired colonels, family friends and other rich families. He despised it; his eldest brother Benjamin was talking about how proud he was of becoming a priest while his twin kept talking about how much she loved the musical band Take That. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benjamin tried to include Asriel while he spoke just to make sure his little brother didn’t feel alone but the young Belacqua was bored to dead. There were many children but he noticed a pair of children they had a strange aura on them. They barely spoke to other children but they talked to each other. He did not realize he was staring until the girl who couldn’t be older than seven or eight stared at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you looking at?” Asriel was shocked of how bold the child was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing.” He immediately replied. “Go back to the shinning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The shining? What is that?” The young dark brown-haired child turned to her brother. “Marcel do you know what is that? Does he mean the shinning of the sun? A nearby star?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have no idea Marisa.” Her twin whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marisa turned again but the strange child vanished. The seven-year-old kept staring where the boy was a few moments ago but Marcel softly held her hand dragging her away. The children spend most of the time playing with other children and young teenagers. All except Asriel who just isolated himself writing on his notebook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One hour later Marisa was bored, she couldn’t try to explore the manor because perfect polite girls do not run away. If she tried to drag Marcel around, she would look suspicious and their mother would find out and if there was something both twins were terrified of was their mother’s wrath. Martha did not mind using physical and psychological punishments if they didn’t act as she expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Once I turn eighteen, I’ll become a nurse.” Judith proudly proclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is so great.” Marcel kindly replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Marcel.” The blonde haired Belacqua smiled turning to her twin brother Benjamin. “Mommy’s boy is being weird again.” The seventeen-year-old rolled her eyes when she saw Asriel quiet writing something on his notebook.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Judith do not start. Not here.” Benjamin warned smiling at the other guests.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is he your brother?” The young Delamare boy asked and for the first time since they started to talk Marisa was actually interested in what they were saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately, he is.” The teenager lamented, Asriel usually was the main reason why her friends hated going to their manor for the sole reason they thought he was arrogant and too smart making them feel stupid. Judith was aware her brother adored to make them feel stupid. “All he does is write calculations and drawings of the space. He is obsessed with it. He doesn’t like normal things that’s why the other children of his class hate him. He deserves to be hated.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” The young girl interrupted she really despised dull girls like Judith and Clarissa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t you go and talk to him?” Judith replied. “See it for yourself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dark-haired girl stared at her twin; Marcel just shock his head obviously he didn’t think it was a good idea but as usual she did not care. She loved her brother; he was her best and only friend but she hated he was such a coward. The young girl stood up and walked towards Asriel. He was sitting on a white bench all by himself without giving a single care about the party or any guest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once she was a few feet away from Asriel she eyed his notebook. It was full of calculus and diverse equations and a drawing of a constellation. The moment the young boy noticed her presence he looked at her with disdain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you bothering me again?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bothering you? You should be thankful that I am wasting my time with you.” Marisa snapped angrily but to her shock he only laughed infuriating her even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My lady I deeply apologize for any inconveniences my presence has caused you. Please feel free to back playing with dolls.” He mocked her with fake politeness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the light brown haired child wasn’t expecting was when Marisa roughly grabbed his right wrist and started to squeeze hard digging her fingernails into his soft pale skin. Asriel’s eyes widened pulling his arm away from her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let go of me you wicked little monkey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not belittle me Asriel Belacqua, I already let everyone walk all over me but I will not allow you to do so. Besides your entire page is wrong. They claim you are so smart but you fail miserably when it comes to simple algebra.” Before drawing too much attention to themselves Marisa let his arm go, her lips turned into a mischievous grin. As if she achieved what she wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He raised his right eyebrow staring at the young girl of the teal blue dress. “You are nothing but a strange seven-year-old with no friends while I am a gifted you evil monkey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I agree Asriel, you are gifted.” She paused when he stared at her strangely not trusting her for a single second. “You are gifted with stupidity.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this point the twelve-year-old just sighed, if he could make the little evil monkey disappear, he would do so, but unfortunately for him there were many eyes on the party and he promised his mother he wouldn’t cause any trouble. Besides he would never lay a single finger on a woman even less a little girl, except Judith, she was the exception of the rule.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come then,” He lightly tapped the bench indicating Marisa to sit next to him. The future explorer saw a surprised glimmer in her icy blue eyes but she sat down next to him. “Correct it if it’s wrong.” Asriel smirked thinking she wouldn’t be able to understand it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young child nodded at him and grabbed his pencil without asking for permission. She frowned for a second not completely sure if it was the correct answer but Marisa followed her instincts unlike her mother always told her. Two minutes later she was done correcting his notebook page, handing it to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is why little girls like you should just play with barbies,” He replied without even checking his notebook.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You haven’t seen it! Look at it!” She whispered angrily. Marisa knew if she caused any trouble or any inconvenience her mother would punish her, she also knew if she cried or shed a tear when her mother disciplined her, Martha would only hurt her even more. She had to be a perfect little lady until she could leave her manor and never go back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine.” He growled as a whinny child would do but he stared at her corrections and for the first time in his not so humble life he was shocked. She was right and he was wrong. He could never tell that to anyone because his siblings would mock him for the rest of his life. “You-you are right. But how? I mean look at you. A savage little monkey who knows about algebra.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Advanced algebra.” She corrected him. “And stop calling me monkey. I am not a monkey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have friends, do you?” Asriel guessed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I do!” She exclaimed offended although she knew it wasn’t entirely true. Her mother forced her to do ballet since she was three years old and when they found out she was a gifted child her parents only hired teachers to expand her potential to the fullest. Marcel was a normal child, very smart but nothing special about him unlike his sister. Therefore, their mother ignored him most of the time. In Marisa’s mind it was a blessing the fact their mother barely spent time with them. “I have Marcel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcel does not count he is your twin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In that case I guess I don’t.” She stared at him. “But why are friends important anyway?” She genuinely asked not understanding why having friends was a good thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you go to school Marisa?” Asriel was curious now. He’s never met such a strange enigmatic creature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wish! Mother let’s Marcel go to school and he has many friends but mother says I cannot because I’m not normal, I’m better than any of them and if I’m not perfect enough I deserve to get punished.” The eldest child noticed her voice changed from mischievous and enchanting to one full of sadness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have friends either… Benjamin is always away; I hate Judith and baby Priscilla is only two. When I used to go to school it was boring, I already knew everything they were teaching me. You aren’t missing anything.” He tried to make her feel better without digging further into her past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you like astronomy so much? All you’ve done for hours was failing miserably at algebra.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Advanced algebra.” He mimicked her angry voice using her own words against her making her laugh. “My mother always believed god created us all. From the unicellular organisms to something as complex as humans. I cannot fathom the idea of a simple man with magical powers can be the reason we all exist. It’s stupid, it’s meaningless and I know the secrets to understand how we were created are outside this planet. I am not talking about life on our planet I’m talking about something so much bigger. There are countless galaxies and we barely understand the laws of the universe. I will proof there’s something out there and that god is pure nonsense.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to know more about black holes I find them fascinating. Mother says black holes are evil at the purest form, not even light can escape it’s only a black mass that consumes matter, it crushes planets, stars even galaxies all of them crushed beyond existence. If two super massive black holes collided in our galaxy, we would be dead in no time. How can something so deadly be so enchanting all at once?” The young girl explained him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marisa pardon my English, but have you ever seen a therapist?” Asriel asked. The young girl looked innocent and pure but underneath all of that there was an obviously damaged child. He was sure in a few years she would probably turn into a serial killer or a brilliant astronomist. He hoped she chose the latter option but he couldn’t be sure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? I am perfect. I don’t make mistakes, I don’t need no one’s help.” The seven-year-old replied as if it was a mantra, she told to herself every day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No reason at all.” He replied staring at the lake ignoring the people in the middle of his family’s property. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like it here. Everything is so calm.” The dark-haired girl moved her little legs adorably since she wasn’t tall enough to reach the grass with her shoes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like it to monkey.” He smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oxford University Museum of Natural History:</strong>
</p><p>“What did you expect Asriel? She’s <em>my daughter</em> after all.” The twenty-seven-year-old sweetly replied but Asriel knew she was only being sweet because Lyra was in the room.</p><p>“Yes, we just look the same. We have the same eyebrows look!” The young five-year-old pointed at her eyebrows.</p><p>“You two do have the same eyebrows.” Asriel agreed.</p><p>“Mommy can Roger come home tonight?” The young child completely ignored Asriel the next second turning all her attention to her mother.</p><p>“Lyra darling,” Marisa stared down at her daughter who was hugging her mother’s legs. She often did that; Lyra was a very loving child who loved snuggles and attention but at the same time she was quite an independent little girl. “you <em>disobeyed me</em>, you are grounded.”</p><p>“But mommy it was Asriel’s fault! If he put me down when I asked him to you would never have found out! It’s his fault <em>really</em> mommy.”</p><p>“Lyra, you lied to me and now you’re trying to blame <em>a stranger </em>for the things you’ve done.” Marisa never raised her voice at her daughter but she had to admit sometimes it was hard.</p><p>“But I won’t see Asriel never again.” The brown eyed child stared at the floor. “It was the perfect plan.”</p><p>“What makes you think we won’t meet again little monkey?” Asriel interrupted his young daughter.</p><p><em>“</em>Oh Asriel,” His ex-fiancé smirked sinisterly. “We both know <em>you won’t</em>.”</p><p>Before Asriel could reply he saw an elegant blonde-haired man he was a few inches taller than himself but what made him mad was that the man wrapped his left arm around Marisa. Their child also ran to his arms as if he was her father.</p><p>“I take it you’re grounded.” Edward guessed.</p><p>“I got caught in the last second.” Lyra whined.</p><p>“Who might you be?” Asriel interrupted.</p><p>“Haven’t we met before?” The blonde haired asked. “Edward Coulter.” He replied shaking his hand. “Asriel Belacqua.”</p><p>“It was lovely talking to you Asriel but we have dinner reservations. I’ll see you in five years, we both know how good you are when it comes to <em>disappear when people need you.</em>” Marisa attacked him with her words but Lyra was too innocent to understand what her mother just implied.</p><p>“Can Asriel <em>disappear</em>?! Asriel are you like Houdini? He was a mage!” The five-year-old gasped.</p><p>“No, he can’t.” Her mother cut Asriel before he could open his mouth. “Goodbye, Asriel. Good luck funding your research in Svalbard. I have this <em>unshakable feeling</em> it won’t be easy for you.”  Marisa smirked mischievously turning around with her new boyfriend or fiancé Asriel wasn’t sure but at least she was not wearing a wedding ring yet.</p><p>The adult researcher stared at them as they left the room leaving him alone to his thoughts once again. When he suddenly started to feel pain in his chest, the adult grunted and grabbed from his jacket two pain killers. He swallowed them without water or any liquid.</p><p>“Who was that woman?” John Parry asked. He was one of Asriel’s closest acquaintances, he would even dare to say friend. John also left everything behind to keep researching just like Asriel did. John left his wife and infant son while he left his fiancé and newborn daughter.</p><p>“That was the reason we lost all the funding.” He snarled waiting for the pills to make their effect so he would stop feeling the pain coming from his wound.</p><p>“What are we going to do Asriel?” John asked.</p><p>“I’m going to make her a surprise visit. She <em>adores</em> surprises.” His smile turned into a wicked grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Something Extraordinary</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hi girls! This is my first HDM fanfiction. I just fell in love with Marisa Coulter! She is such complex character! I find her and Asriel’s relationship is so fascinating! Also, the scene of her and Lee oh my gosh my emotions! :’( Loved that Marisa pulled an Alice Morgan in 2x06 LOL. The season finale tore my heart apart.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a Modern au, no Dæmons everything happens in our world and Marisa never got married to Edward.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you like this fic leave me a comment! Encouragement inspires me to write faster ^^ &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Trigger Warning</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">:</span>
  </strong>
  <strong> Discussions of abortion, past childhood abuse, self-harm, homophobic religious people. Nothing to descriptive but beware specially this chapter! If you get triggered please read under your own responsibility. As I’ve said before it’s not too graphic but just in case :D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Merry Christmas and thank you so much for reading this story!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Synopsis: <em>Asriel spend the last five years in a research facility in Svalbard trying to finally achieve his breakthrough but the lack of funding forces him to go back to London, where he left his ex-fiancé and daughter behind. </em></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Ghosts and Angels</strong>
</p><p>Lyra was a brave child. She wasn’t afraid of the <em>darkness</em> like her best friend Roger was, spiders didn’t scare her or any animal scared her. She was dauntless and full of energy. However, there was one thing that absolutely <em>terrified</em> Lyra, <em>thunderstorms</em>.</p><p>The little girl didn’t know what was worse; the horrible loud noises, the sound of the rain colliding against her bedroom windows or those terrible lighting strikes. Living in London wasn’t helping her to beat her fears since it rained most of the time, but she tried to act brave just as her mother was.</p><p>Staring bravely at the high ceiling Lyra <em>clutched</em> Iorek her favourite teddy bear, closer to her chest. She tried to calm herself down staring at Pan who was peacefully sleeping in his little bed. Initially Marisa and Marcel had an argument about Pan because Marisa didn’t want animals in her home, she thought they would only make a mess on her penthouse, and she wanted her house perfect for her little Lyra. But the moment she saw how much Lyra loved Pantalaimon, Marisa allowed Pan to stay becoming a very important member of the family.</p><p>“Iorek we must be brave, <em>as brave as mommy</em>.” The child whispered hugging the teddy bear.</p><p>For a few moments, it seemed as if the rain stopped almost calming the young girl instantly. Thirty seconds later, a much louder thunder resounded all over the place, the lightning illuminating her room for a few seconds. Lyra was shaking with fear clutching her soft white bedsheets covering her head with them.</p><p>She wanted to prove she was brave to her uncle Marcel, so he wouldn’t make fun of her like he did the day before. Closing her eyes, she tried to <em>dominate</em> her fears, but she was unable to do so. Everything was terrifying at that moment the only light she could see was the moonlight and the occasional lightning. As much as she wanted to prove to her uncle, she was not a <em>coward</em>. The young child decided to postpone it for another day.</p><p>Lyra pulled off the warm covers out of the way, she held her armoured teddy bear Iorek and walked silently to her mother’s bedroom. Against her better judgement Lyra walked barefoot, her little feet barely made any noise on the elegant marble floor. Her little feet were freezing, but she just kept walking until she reached her mother’s door. Marisa always left her room open just in case her daughter needed something because her young child was still unable to reach the doorknobs of the flat doors.</p><p>The beautiful scientist held multiple papers in her hands, she was correcting something Lyra couldn’t see. All the child could see was her mother’s lamp illuminating her bedroom. When the five-year-old finally entered the room, Marisa immediately put her papers on her nightstand completely ignoring her work.</p><p>She didn’t even have to look at her child to know that she was terrified. “Lyra my darling,” The young woman stood up walking towards her child who immediately jumped into her arms. “Did the storm wake you up again?”</p><p>Marisa expected a reply, but she knew her daughter well, the young girl only hid her face on the crock of her neck wrapping her little arms and legs around her mother afraid as if she was going to leave her. Lyra only nodded her head and leaned in when her mother softly caressed her back.</p><p>“It is a very strong storm indeed, <em>my little darling</em>. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?” She pressed her lips to her daughter’s forehead who was still shaking but nodding her head.</p><p>She thought Lyra would eventually calm down but tonight it wasn’t the case. Marisa has been trying for months to help her daughter’s fears go away she went even far enough to take the sweet child to a therapist who assured the young mother it was perfectly normal. Children were bound to be afraid sometimes but if Marisa could help it no one will harm or scare <em>her sweet baby</em>, no one would even get close.</p><p>“Lyra,” Marisa sat down on her bed and softly held her daughter’s chin with her soft fingers lifting her child’s face meeting her gaze. “let’s have a movie night.” The moment those words came out from the blue-eyed woman’s mouth her sweet child smiled.</p><p>“Really mommy?” Lyra couldn’t believe this. She knew her mother would ground her for running away in the museum, but she would try to find her way out. But she would enjoy every second of their movie night. Those were their favourite nights, just the two of them mother and daughter drinking chocolatl while watching a movie of her choosing on her mother’s laptop.</p><p>“Of course, my darling, let’s go to the kitchen.” Marisa smiled truthfully when Lyra clapped her tiny hands. The child started rambling about which movie they would watch as she carried her in her arms.</p><p>In the kitchen the young girl tried to help her mother pouring the cocoa powder into the pan, but she ended up accidentally dropping it all over the counter and the floor. In less than a minute Lyra managed to mess up most of the room. She tried to clean it with her own hands but the five-year-old was moving the mess from one place to another.</p><p>“Darling sit on the chair.” Marisa ordered before Lyra could mess up something else.</p><p>“But I’m trying to help mommy-“ Lyra frowned.</p><p>“You do help me my little darling by just sitting in there. But first let’s wash our hands.” The young child nodded obediently and smiled when her mother picked her up with one arm while her right hand turned the faucet on. Lyra washed her hands thoroughly and once she was done her mother put her back on the chair making sure her little feet were not in contact with the grey and white marble floor.</p><p>“Mommy,” Her daughter’s sweet melodic voice made her turn around and stop whisking the cocoa powder that was mixing with warm milk. “How do you do it?”</p><p>“Do what my love?” Her pale eyes met her child’s dark ones curiously.</p><p>“How are you always so brave? You are the <em>bravest</em> person in the world <em>mommy</em> and I try to be fearless like you. But I <em>dunno</em>,” The child crossed her little arms as if she was mad at herself. “I get scared.”</p><p>Marisa turned the fire off and kneeled in front of her child, so she could be on her eye level. “My darling everyone gets scared at some point,” She smiled when her daughter snorted. “but once you understand something, you can master it.”</p><p>“What?” The child asked clearly not fully comprehending what her mother was telling her.</p><p>“When I was seven, I was terrified of the darkness, but your <em>grandmother</em> made me face my fear and after that I was never afraid of it again.” The young woman left out the small detail of her mother locking her up in a dark room for an entire day without even giving her food or letting her go to the toilet.</p><p>“Mommy, I don’t <em>think,</em> madam Delamare is nice at all. She told me to not call her grandmother and then I never saw her again.” The child recalled her fourth birthday Marisa planned a small party for her daughter’s birthday when her mother came uninvited. She couldn’t have possibly evaded her as she normally does.</p><p>“Your grandmother is a very <em>complex</em> woman my darling. She’s so very busy that she’ll never be able to visit us again.” Marisa’s smile was completely forced but her sweet innocent little girl didn’t even notice. She rather die, than allow any sort of contact between her sweet innocent little girl and the <em>demon</em> of her mother.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>May 23th, 2006:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain was a word Marisa Delamare was very familiar with. In her thirteen years of life the predominant emotions she felt were fear, rage, dread, anger and pain. At first, she thought every child was raised the same she was. However, as soon as Marcel started going to school, he constantly told her stories about how his classmates held their parents’ hands and how they seemed to enjoy their company. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marisa longed for that. All she wanted was to feel appreciated and loved. When her father Ferdinand, was at home, she felt safe knowing her mother wouldn’t dare to hurt her as long as her father was there. He was her hero; she always pictured him as the bravest man on the face of the planet. The one who went to war and even though it was painful seeing him go every time, she always treasured all the letters he used to send to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment she received a letter from her father telling her he would be coming home; she was overcome with joy. But when she saw him, he had bags under his eyes and she could feel his sadness from a mile away. Unfortunately, he was deployed on his service due to an injury in his right leg. But Marisa thought that was the best thing it could ever happen to him because that would mean he had to stay at home with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first week after her father came back, she noticed her father somehow changed, he became more paranoid and he had constant nightmares to the point where he woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She thought if she spent more time with her father, his nightmares would stop. The young teenager really did think she could help him battle his own demons with hugs and spending time together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What Marisa didn’t understand back then was how serious post-traumatic stress disorder could be. The day before the tragedy struck, she and her father walked around the gardens, they talked about how enchanted she was knowing she was soon to attend Oxford and finally they had dinner in the balcony just the three of them. Her mother did not show up for dinner claiming she was busy. It had been a very happy day for her or so she thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day, it was supposed to be a normal day as the day before, but strangely, her father did not show up during breakfast which was unusual. Her father had a very strict schedule that he always followed and he made his children follow it as well. At six in the morning, both children had to be already up for their morning prayer before having breakfast and continue with their daily routine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During lunchtime he did not show up either, their mother as usual, she looked as if she hated everything in their manor including both Marisa and Marcel. When lunch was served the eldest and bravest twin ignored her mother’s command and she ran as fast as she could to her father’s office. The icy blue-eyed girl knocked a few times, but her father did not reply therefore she opened the doors of his office and what she saw it scarred her for the rest of her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first thing she noticed was the puddle of blood on the floor. The dark green Persian carpet turned into a horrible shade of red because of the blood. Her father’s face was lying on top of the desktop and she saw he was holding a gun in his right hand. Her father just shooted himself in the head and nobody noticed anything until she came. Marisa did not even realize she was shouting, calling for her mother whilst she hugged her father’s body as if she could bring him back. She could not. Although, she was aware of that, at the moment the dark-haired child wasn’t thinking straight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Martha and Marcel reached the office’s door, they saw Marisa shouting at the top of her lungs as she cradled her father’s upper part of his body as if it would be able to safe him. As her mother told her it was futile. Her father was gone forever and there’s nothing she could do to change it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The funeral itself, it had been melancholy beautiful. Many fellow soldiers who fought alongside her father came to pay their respects and all her family was there, even her relatives from France. The young girl was the one who did the eulogy for the funeral. Marisa thought she could do it, but when she saw so many people in the room, all of them staring at her, she felt as if her mind only shouted down. It wasn’t until Marcel’s hand squeezed hers that she could focus on saying the words she had on her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her lady mother wiped out her tears away from her face and for everyone who did not know her as well as her children did, she looked utterly heartbroken. But Marisa and Marcel knew better than her award-winning act.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Less than twenty-four hours later things were as when their father was doing his service. Their mother ordered them around as if they were nothing more than puppets. Marisa was still in disbelief, a part of her not fully comprehending the fact that her father was gone but her mother did not seem to care. She was emotionless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marisa stop playing with your food and eat up. Your classes start in less than an hour.” Her mother’s cold voice interrupted her thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am not feeling well mother. Today I will not do ballet nor mathematics.” The young teenager tiredly replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will do what I want you to do. Understood?” Martha’s lips twisted into a grim grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We buried father yesterday, mother. Can’t you just give me a break?” Marisa’s breathing quickened knowing that her mother would surely get violent at any given moment if she refused her command.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marisa darling, perfection does not take breaks. It’s a constant sacrifice and you must make it.” Her mother tried a gentle approach since she knew her daughter did not respond well when it came to violence. It did not matter what Martha tried locking her up, hitting her, threatening her… nothing worked. Once her daughter made up her mind about something there was no way to convince her otherwise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not want to be perfect! I just want to be left alone and grieve my father’s death in peace.” She exclaimed exasperated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ve heard your damned cries for the entire night Marisa, you grieved enough. Eat up Marisa. Last warning.” Those words paralyzed the teenager for one instant. Only her mother had the power to frighten her so much because Marisa was well aware of what her mother was capable of. On the other side the thirteen-year-old was accumulating too much anger and pain from years of constant abuse and she was not going to allow her mother get away with it. Not anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO!” Marisa shouted at her mother throwing the plate to the floor, shattering it into a hundred pieces. She was pleased when she saw her mother’s instant shock. That did not last long because less than a second later Martha was calm and collected once again. “Father died; father is dead. And all you care is about some bloody classes!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Enough with this emotional nonsense Marisa. I will not tolerate more outbursts.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are a monster, father kill-“ She tried to hold her tears as best as she could, but every time she closed her eyes she saw her father dead on his office. “killed himself and you don’t seem to care!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before the teenager could realize it, Martha moved from one side to the room to the opposite less than a foot away from her daughter who flinched away absolutely terrified because she knew what was about to come. Martha grabbed Marisa’s right arm digging her impeccable nails hard against the girl who let out a groan of pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are really testing my patience here Marisa.” The thirty-one-year-old mother squeezed harder until she saw blood coming out of her daughter’s arm. “Every time your father left it was my duty to take care of you. You should be thankful you ungrateful girl.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop acting as if you did me a favour! The only reason you even had children was not love. It was for land and titles! If you didn’t have children with father all his money would have gone to his other relatives. You needed us.” Marisa tried to fight back trying to twist her arm away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See? I’ve always known you were the special one.” Martha stared at her daughter without feeling a single ounce of guilt. “You are right, I never loved your father. I loved him as much as he loved you which is nothing.” The pain she saw in daughter’s eyes made her smirk triumphantly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You lie.” At that instant Marisa’s movements ceased to exist but she stared at her mother, it was a look of determination Martha’s never seen before. “Father loved me, he loved Marcel, he even took care of you, demon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Demon? Is that a new insult Marisa?” Her mother laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The real insult is calling yourself a mother. You are a pathetic excuse of a woman whose only entertainment is to abuse her own child.” Marisa laughed through the pain as her mother’s left hand pulled her hair hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young girl bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stop her whines of pain. “My darling when you become a mother you will understand. Discipline is all that matters.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is not discipline, this is abuse.” She counter attacked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What will you do about it Marisa? The only one who could keep you away from me was your father and he killed himself because he rather be dead than spend the rest of his days raising a worthless emotional child.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Marisa could think about the consequences of her actions, she clenched her left fist as hard as she could and punched her mother as violently as her body could muster. Her mother fell backwards, finally letting go of the young girl’s arm. Marisa thought she won that final battle, but when she saw her mother touching her lower lip that was now bleeding, she knew she took things way too far. Her first instinct was to run away and so she did. Unfortunately, her mother was faster and in less than twenty seconds she had Marisa pinned down on the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thirty-one-year old’s right hand had an iron grip on the young girl’s neck, pressing her delicate face against the elegant table, hard. While her left hand was twisting both of Marisa’s arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marisa was twisting trying to get free, but Martha only pressed harder until she could hear her child crying, but this time it was not because she was torn after her father’s death but from the pain her mother was causing her. “Stop struggling darling. If you insist on behaving in this vulgar and coarse way, then we will have a confrontation. Which I will win,” The auburn-haired woman pulled her child’s hair hard making her scream. “Always.” She whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t keep treating me this way! Father would have never let you!” Martha had to give her daughter’s credit, she was resistant when it came to physical and emotional pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When has that man ever done anything for you? All he did was abandon us and we both know it was all your fault. If you had been good enough, he wouldn’t have killed himself. His death was entirely on you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LIAR, he’s done everything for me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s done nothing, he is a failure of a man and a failure of a father.” Her mother twisted her arm to the point where the girl thought her arm would break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“STOP! Mother-” Marisa begged, for an instance, she thought she would pass out but her mother didn’t relent. “Please mother, I made you upset I’m sorry. Please mother let me go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t fight Marisa it’s futile.” Martha stared at her eldest child as if nothing was happening. “You might think I enjoy hurting you, but that’s not the case. All I want for you is to be perfect.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why can’t you just love?” Marisa cried not knowing what else to do. No matter what how many achievements she got, her mother would never love her. “I try- I try so hard to be perfect for you, but you don’t care.” She admitted brokenly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop being emotional Marisa. It won’t do you any good.” Her mother concluded.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marisa’s penthouse:</strong>
</p><p>Thirty minutes after they went back to her bedroom Lyra was already sleepy. She was laying on top of her mother using her chest as her personal pillow, the little girl completely forgot about her trustworthy armoured bear setting him next to her covering him with the pearl white cashmere blankets.</p><p>The movie the child had chosen was Casper, her daughter was a very visual child normally she would choose bright coloured musicals but for some reason she adored the friendly ghost. “Mommy,” She softly whispered while she was playing with her mother’s dark locks of shiny hair.</p><p>“Yes darling?” Marisa was aware her child was only minutes away from falling asleep.</p><p>“Are ghosts and angels real? Can we meet Casper? He can be a part of our family.” Her innocent question made her mother laugh. One of the first things her mother stole from her and Marcel was their innocence, but she was going to make sure her sweet Lyra will keep it as for as long as she could. A part of her is still in disbelief that she created such a gentle and caring little human.</p><p>“That is a very interesting question my dear. I do not think ghosts are real but I do believe in angels.” Her mother replied.</p><p>“Why? Uncle Marcel says angels live in heaven and heaven is in the sky, but mommy, you explored the sky and there is no castle up there. Only space dust, planets and more galaxies.” The child’s endless curiosity was something that will never cease to exist.</p><p>“Maybe heaven is just in another world that’s here, but we just can’t see it.” The dark-haired woman held her daughter closer as if she were afraid her baby would leave her.</p><p>“Is grandpa an angel? Is he looking over us?” Even though Lyra has never met her grandfather Marisa’s always made sure her child knew that he was an honourable hero.</p><p>“Yes.” Her mother replied, not staring at her child hiding her momentary vulnerability.</p><p>“Mommy,” Lyra swallowed nervously before asking her the deeper question she could ask. “Is my daddy an <em>angel</em>? Is this why I can never see him? Last Christmas I wrote to Santa I wanted to see <em>my daddy</em> but he never showed up.”</p><p>The twenty-seven-year-old mother was not expecting that question at all. A part of her wanted to lie to her child telling her he was dead, but she could not break her daughter’s heart. However, she couldn’t possibly tell her the truth either. How was she supposed to tell her child that her dad only held her once and after Marisa woke up hours later, after their child was born, she only saw a letter with her name written on it. <em>He didn’t even have the decency of breaking up with her face to face, he just gave her a stupid letter. </em>Marisa darkly thought, forgetting about her child for a second.</p><p>“Your father darling never believed in angels either but,” She took a deep breath. “But he thinks there’s something in the northern lights we still don’t understand and he went to study it,” She touched her daughter’s little nose. “Once he finds his answers then he’ll come home to us.”</p><p>“Okay.” Her sleepy daughter yawned satisfied with her mother’s reply. Marisa <em>technically</em> did not lie. Asriel had been in Svalbard for the last five years studying the aurora, but if there was something, she was going to make sure is that Lyra was not going to find the truth about who he really was to her.</p><p>“Mommy you are my favourite person ever,” The child smiled when her mother kissed her forehead. “Even more than uncle Lee.”</p><p>“I feel honoured my little darling.” Marisa replied.</p><p>The woman waited for a reply, instead she heard her daughter’s soft breathing. She finally fell asleep. She moved away her silver laptop and just pulled her covers over her and her beautiful child.</p><p>
  <strong>The very next day:</strong>
</p><p>Lyra <em>despised</em> every time her mother grounded her. Marisa wasn’t like other mothers, she never shouted at her or used violence against her child. She was not like her mother, she rather<em> die </em>than becoming anything like Martha.</p><p>Her way of grounding Lyra was not letting her watch tv since they didn’t own a tv on her flat. Her strategy was to make her do maths, calligraphy or explain her how protons and electrons work even though she’s aware her child is only five.</p><p>“Mommy, I am sorry for running away.” The child apologized again, letting go of her pencil. “Can we do <em>something</em> <em>fun</em>?”</p><p>“We are doing something fun my darling. It’s called next time don’t run away from your mother.” Marisa pointed at her daughter’s notebook as a sign that she had to continue.</p><p>“But we were just playing hide and seek!” The child sniffed, trying to earn her mother’s sympathy.</p><p>“My sweet darling as your mother you know you cannot lie to me, right? Mommy knows when you are acting because she acted the same way when she was your age.” Marisa smirked when Lyra picked up the pencil and went back to work. They were in their living room, sitting on her beautiful wooden table next to their terrace where they normally have breakfast unless it rained or it was too cold.</p><p>“There, done!” The child proudly smiled.</p><p>“Good job my darling,” Marisa softly ran her hands through her daughter’s soft chocolate brown curls. “Now keep going to the next page.”</p><p>“What?!” Her child groaned resigned but she continued writing. “Can we at least put some music mommy?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” The dark-haired woman grabbed the controller of her elegant speakers and less than twenty seconds later ‘Four Seasons’ by Vivaldi started playing. “Write down the instruments you can recognize and then tell me which one was your favourite season and why.”</p><p>“No,” The child whined. “Mommy, I don’t know when the seasons start in the song-“Lyra had to think fast, she needed to get away before her mother made her do that.</p><p>“I’ll help you my dar-“</p><p>Marisa couldn’t finish her sentence because she heard her lift opening. Somebody just came, but it wasn’t her brother since he was spending the weekend with Edward, Mary took Roger to see his grandparents and Lee was his wife Maggie and their two children Billy and Tony in their houseboat. They always announce it to her when they will go to her house hours prior. But before she could stop her child she ran towards the main hall as fast as she could.</p><p>“LYRA!” Marisa raised her voice chasing after her child. She was about to scold her for running away before finishing her assignment, but stopped on her tracks when she saw Asriel standing there staring at her.</p><p>“<em>Asriel</em>? Did you come to visit? Are you still angry at me because I threw you my shoes?” The child wasn’t expecting to see Asriel again so soon.</p><p>“Seems we’ve met once again <em>my little monkey</em>.” Asriel smiled at Lyra who hid behind her mother’s legs suddenly becoming shy.</p><p>“Asriel, what brings you here?” Marisa smiled, keeping the appearances in front of her child, but the man knew behind those perfect piercing blue eyes there was an imminent storm coming.</p><p>“We have so much catching up to do Marisa.” He replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>